MP-412
The MP-412 REX is a .357 magnum Russian double action revolver designed by Izhevsk Mechanical Plant in the late 1990s. It was designed for export (REX: R''evolver for ''EX''port), but never put into full production due to lack of a market. Battlefield: Bad Company In ''Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the MP412 can be alongside of Middle Eastern Coalition sniper rifles, specifically with the GOL. It is very effective, and kills enemies in two shots. In multiplayer, the MP412 is the companion sidearm for the Middle Eastern Coalition Recon kit. It has a capacity of 6 rounds, balanced out by high power, requiring 3 body shots to kill. Because its rate of fire is identical to that of the other pistols, the MP412 can kill significantly faster than the M9 or MP443, making it arguably the best handgun in the game. The GOL is always accompanied by the MP412. File:BFBC_MP412.jpg|The MP412 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_MP412_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The MP412's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the MP-412 REX is issued to all kits and is unlocked at level 12. It has a 6 round capacity and has the least spread and second highest damage out of any hand weapon in the game (second only to the sniper rifles), but is balanced by its low rate of fire, small magazine size, long reload time, and heavy recoil. The MP412 REX is capable of a one-shot kill only by a headshot at close range, with Magnum Ammunition equipped. BC2 MP-412 REX.png|The MP-412 REX at Harvest Day in Conquest. BC2 MP-412 REX IS.png|The MP-412 REX's iron sights. 700px-MP-412BC2.JPG|MP-412 REX at Laguna Presa in Rush. MP412StatsBC2.png|The MP-412's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free The MP412 Rex is available for purchase in the Battlefield Play4Free game store. It has a low rate of fire and high kick, but the firecap is low enough that the kick is negligible. It does the highest damage per shot out of any gun in the game, only excluding bolt-action snipers, killing in two shots at close up to medium range. However the gun's low rate of fire and high kick make it hard to use at long range, when multiple shots are needed to kill an enemy. Also, the weapon comes at a high cost of up to 900 for unlimited use, but a one day trial of this gun is avaliable for every player,[http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=27997 Battlefield Play4Free Forums | Introducing the Battlefield Play4Free starter kits!] - retrieved May 22, 2011 and it can be bought with the Elite Weapons Pack deal at the cost of 2125 . BFP4F MP412 Stats.png|The Stats and Description of the MP-412 in Play4Free BFP4f MP412 Screen.png|The MP-412 as it appears in-game BFP4f MP412 Sight.png|The MP-412's iron sight BFP4f MP412 Reload.png|Reloading the MP-412 Battlefield 3 The MP412 REX 'was listed on the four page fact sheet released by EA at Gamescom. It can be unlocked via co-op play. It deals high damage and will kill most enemies in 2-4 rounds, depending on distance. At close range, a headshot with the Rex will always kill an enemy in 1 shot. The MP412 REX is unlocked for multiplayer, when an overall score of 5,000 points is achieved in Co-Op, it is the first weapon unlocked from Co-Op. battlefield-3-mp412-rex-1.jpg|MP-412 Rex battlefield-3-mp412-rex-2.jpg|Aiming the MP-412 Rex Trivia *Battlefield 3's rendition of MP-412 sports a significantly shorter barrel than in previous games. Videos Video:MP412-REX|Gameplay with the MP412 REX in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Hardcore Rush mode]] Video:Battlefield MP412 REX Wiki Video|Overview of the '''MP412 REX in Battlefield 3 External links *MP-412 on Wikipedia *MP-412 on Modern Firearms References de:MP412 ru:MP-412 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Pistols Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3